It's A Good Day To Dalek
"It's A Good Day To Dalek" is the sixth episode of the current Don Trek series and is based on a very short story that took the fifth spot in the original Don Trek ''writings. The deviation from the original story is that it is a ''Star Trek/Doctor Who crossover story. This is part two to the Don Trek story "The Constitution of the Unknowns." Previous episode: The Constitution of the Unknowns Next episode: The Reagan Centuries Synopsis With Cmdr. Mike fighting an unknown foe in space and Capt. Don fighting an unknown foe on his diplomatic mission only the Second Doctor can provide the edge to defeat their common foe! The Story Act One “…''NATE!”''' finished the large dome headed robot creature as Capt. Don jumped over tables and chairs to get a better angle from which to shoot it. “Ensign Bill and Ben make sure those ambassadors are safe!” yelled Capt. Don as he shot his phaser at one of the things. “Capt. Don, it seems as if only full power affects them!” “Yes Ensign Ben,” acknowledged Captain Don, “it’s taking too much power to take one down though, at this rate our phasers will be drained long before they are.” “So these are the people that have been supporting you efforts to conquer us?” asked the Giltar diplomat to the Filtar diplomat. “No, they must be your allies,” the Filtar diplomat snapped back. “Either one of you two are lying,” yelled Capt. Don over the firestorm, “or both of you have been deceived!” “My government has had no interaction with these robots,” answered the Filtar ambassador swore. “Capt. Don,” interrupted Ensign Bill, “I’ve finally gotten a tricorder reading on these things. They’re organic beings in a robotic armor. According to these readings the point of weakness in their armor is at the eye extension!” “Okay then, target the eye stalks,” ordered Capt. Don. “'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!”' ' '“Who are you and what do you want?” asked Capt. Don. “'You will be EXTERMINATED, we want you EXTERMINATED! Identify yourselves!”' “I am Capt. Don of the Federation starship USS Bonneville on an official mission of peace and diplomacy, now who the hell are you?” “You will be EXTERMINATED Capt. Don and so will your starship!” “You will tell me who you are or die!” ordered Capt. Don. “Daleks to not fear death and we do not identify ourselves to inferior species! You will be EXTERMINATED!” “Capt. Don I have a count, there are four of these left in the complex,” offered Ensign Bill. “Good, let’s take them out then,” ordered Capt. Don as he aimed his phaser at the Dalek’s eye stem and fired at full power. “You will not succeed, you will be EXTERMINATED!” were the last words of one Dalek as it was vaporized. “The last one,” said Capt. Don, “Don’t kill it, try to stun it, I don’t want it vaporized!” Ensign Bill and Bob lowered their phaser setting and fired at the Dalek till all indications showed that it was incapacitated. “Go ahead and scan it for power and life signs,” ordered Capt. Don. As they scanned the Dalek Capt. Don looked over the robot looking thing with a bit of wonder. In all of his years exploring the galaxy he had not seen anything like it. They called themselves Daleks but he needed to know more, where were they from and how did they get here? “As far as I can tell this machine is without power,” reported Ensign Bill. “Well let’s see if we can get it open and have a look at what’s inside there,” said Capt. Don as he started to look for a way in. Act Two “Shields are holding at eighty percent,” reported Lt. Solok. “We seem to be in a stalemate,” offered Cmdr. Mike. “Eventually one of us will either run out of shields or power to fire phasers, and our photon torpedoes are ineffective,” agreed Lt. Solok. “What about our scans,” asked Cmdr. Mike, “any luck getting through with those?” “That seems to be the one area where they have bested us,” answered Lt. Solok, “but I do think we will get through.” “I wonder why they have not fired any photon torpedoes at us?” asked Lt. Tommy. “I don’t know,” admitted Cmdr. Mike, “but it could be because they see ours as being ineffective or that they don’t have any.” “What do you mean sir?” asked Ensign Emily. “That ship, the Constitution-class, it’s not a refit, it’s a classic model and it looks like it’s had better days,” offered Cmdr. Mike. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t have any photon torpedoes.” “That is a wise observation Cmdr. Mike," interjected Lt. Solok, “furthermore when they ‘upgraded’ the weaponry they may have miscalculated the effectiveness of their upgrades on our own defenses.” “Agreed,” sighed Cmdr. Mike, “but they did succeed on one level; shields.” “Yes it seems they have improved the shields of that Constitution-class vessel well beyond its original specifications,” agreed Lt. Solok. “Ensign Emily, put the volume back up on the communications.” “Yes Cmdr. Mike, hailing frequencies open.” '“EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE! YOU WILL HAND OVER THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE!” “Yes you want our doctor but you can’t have our doctor,” answered Cmdr. Mike, “it also seems that you’re not very good at exterminating us either. Look here, we can either do this till we both run the batteries down or we can talk things though and reason this out? As I said before, I’m Cmdr. Mike of the Federation starship USS Bonneville and we are here on a peaceful mission of diplomacy, it was you that fired upon us and demanded our doctor, if you are in need of a doctor then your only option is clear; surrender.” “Daleks do not surrender, you will be EXTERMINATED!” Cmdr. Mike signaled Ensign Emily to cut the line and slumped down in his chair. He played what was going on in his mind. They faced a starship that was more than thirty years old with “upgraded” weapons that were not effective against the Bonneville’s shields, but with upgraded shields that were effective versus the Bonneville’s weapons, both phasers and torpedoes. They were willing to communicate on some level but all they said or responded with was “exterminate” and “hand over the doctor.” Cmdr. Mike hit a button on the captain’s chair, “Doctor Good Doctor please report to the bridge.” “What do you have planned?” asked Lt. Solok. “I’m going to let them speak with the doctor,” answered Cmdr. Mike, “and maybe she’ll get more information from them than we have. Dr. Good Doctor exited the turbolift and entered the bridge of the USS Bonneville. Good Doctor was a good six-foot three and towered over everyone but Lt. Solok. When she reached the center of the bridge and stood on the platform next to the captain’s chair she made Cmdr. Mike look like a we little dwarf as he sat down. “What do you need commander?” she asked. “These ‘Daleks’ keep asking for you,” explained Cmdr. Mike, “maybe you can get through to them and find out what they really want?” “For me?” “Oh, I don’t know if they want YOU,” answered Cmdr. Mike, “but then they keep asking for a doctor and you’re our doctor.” “Okay, let’s do it then,” she agreed and nodded to Ensign Emily. “Hailing frequencies open,” reported Ensign Emily, again. “This is Doctor Good Doctor chief medical officer on board the USS Bonneville,” she looked at Cmdr. Mike and shrugged, “how can I be of service to you?” “The Doctor? Open visual communications! We must see the Doctor!” ' '“They have visual communications after all,” observed Lt. Solok. “Go ahead and do it,” instructed Cmdr. Mike to Ensign Emily. “This is the ship’s doctor, how can I help you?” The ship’s main view screen, made by Acer, switched from the outside of the Constitution-class vessel to the inside of the ship and on the bridge there stood three domed head robotic looking figures; one yellow, one Blue, and one Red. “You are the Doctor?” “Yes, I’m Doctor Good Doctor, chief medical officer off the USS Bonneville, you asked for me?” “You are the Doctor? You are not the Doctor! You do not identify as the Doctor!” “I’m Cmdr. Good M.D.; surgeon, general practitioner, and space phycology expert, just what kind of Doctor are you looking for?” “We are looking for this Doctor!” At that moment the Daleks disappeared from the screen and a new image appeared, than on to an older man with longer white hair, and then a moment later another man appeared, that of a shorter dark haired man. The image was about to change again when Doctor Good Doctor spoke up. “I’m not any one of these men that you seek, I am Doctor Good Doctor and I’ve been a woman all of my years,” Doctor Good Doctor almost laughed. “You do not identify as the Doctor, you must be EXTERMINATED!” “Hold on,” reacted Cmdr. Mike, “what if she were the doctor you’re looking for?” “Then you would be EXTERMINATED!” answered the Daleks. “Well then what the fu…” started Cmdr. Mike. Act Three “Alright,” said Capt. Don, “we got this damn thing open, let’s see what’s inside.” Capt. Don slowly opened the Dalek armor to reveal what lay beneath. “Oh my God,” breathed Capt. Don, “what’s happened here?” “The tricorder reading says it’s alive but its life signs are weak,” reported Ensign Bill. “What kind of life…” started Ensign Bob, “I’ve never seen…” “Life comes in many forms,” offered Capt. Don, “it’s not for us to judge the form but the action.” “I am a Dalek, and my action is to exterminate!” “I’m Capt. Don of the Federation starship Bonneville and my action is to explore new worlds and seek out new life.” “Anything that is not Dalek is to be exterminated,” said the Dalek, “and everything that is not Dalek will be exterminated.” Capt. Don looked the creature in the eye and said, “well, you failed.” “I have not failed,” claimed the Dalek, “I will self-destruct!” “No, you won’t,” answered Capt. Don as he pulled up his phaser and fired at the Dalek and stunned it. Then he looked at Ensign Bill and ordered, “find out where he came from and let’s go there.” “My scans indicate that this Dalek beamed down from a Romulan Warbird.” “Dammit Bill,” replied Capt. Don, “I hope you’re wrong.” “If we push here…” “NO NOT YET,” yelled Capt. Don! The next instant all three of them, with the unconscious Dalek, transported from the complex on the Giltar moon to the transporter room of a Romulan Warbird. “They didn’t expect us,” stated Capt. Don, “so we have the element of surprise. The problem is that we don’t have fully charged phasers.” “Maybe we can make it to the armory and pick up some disruptors,” suggested Ensign Bob. “Yeah, the armory,” agreed Ensign Bill. “How many crew members are on this ship and what are they?” asked Capt. Don. Ensign Bill looked at his tricorder and answered, “unlike the open layout of the complex we were in before this ship is slightly more secure to scans, there are rooms I can’t scan, but there are 20 life forms that match the signature of this Dalek.” “Can you pin point the location of the armory?” “It could be in one of these three rooms Capt. Don,” answered Ensign Bill. “There’s another option,” offer Ensign Bob, “we could use the energy cables powering the transporter panel to charge our phasers.” Ensign Bob walked over to the panel and looked for an access port, when he found one he pulled a wire lose and then opened the battery port to the phaser and manually made the connection to the battery. “How’s it working?” asked Capt. Don. “It’s getting hot, but we won’t know till we try ‘em.” “There are two Daleks coming toward this part of the ship,” reported Ensign Bill, “have they noticed a drain on the system power?” “Who knows,” said Capt. Don as he tossed his phaser to Ensign Bob and got the potentially recharged one back. “I hope this works.” “They’re three minutes away,” reported Ensign Bill. “How much you have left in your phaser?” asked Capt. Don to Ensign Bill. “Maybe one shot at the kill setting.” “Wait, I’m getting a reading,” cautioned Ensign Bill, “this Dalek over here is waking up!” The Dalek continued from when it was stunned and said, “Self-destruct!” “No Dalek don’t,” pleaded Capt. Don, “we’re back on your ship!” Then the Dalek started to rise of the floor of the Romulan Warbird’s transporter room. Ensign Bill scanned the Dalek with his tricorder and confirmed that the order to self-destruct has been made and could not be reversed. “Let’s get the hell out of here,” ordered Capt. Don, “I’d rather face the other Daleks than blow up here!” Then all of a sudden a strange loud noise filled the Romulan transporter room. VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! Then to match the sound a big blue box appeared with a label that read “Police Public Call Box.” “Well,” started Capt. Don, “You see something new every day.” A second later the doors to the big blue box opened and Capt. Don made a decision on the spot, “Ensign Bill and Bob, get in the blue box!” After the three Starfleet officers stepped into the blue box the doors were closed and they saw a somewhat frumpy looking man in a dark suit, white shirt, bowtie, and flat black hair that looked like he cut it by placing a bowl on his head and trimming around it. As they took in the enormity of the inside of the blue box the man at the controls was busy flipping switches and pulling leavers. “I’m sorry I took so long,” said the man, “but I think I’m close enough.” “Yeah,” answered Capt. Don, “close enough. I’m Capt. Don, who are you and where are we?” “You’re on the TARDIS, and I’m the Doctor.” Capt. Don looked around and tried to comprehend how it was so big on the inside, Ensign Bill and Bob were contemplating the same thing. “Are we safe in here?” asked Capt. Don. “Yes,” answered the Doctor, “for the most part.” “Is this some kind of holographic technology that makes the room look bigger than it is,” wondered Capt. Don aloud. “It’s the TARDIS,” claimed the Doctor, “it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space…” “So it’s bigger on the inside then,” interrupted Capt. Don. “Yes,” agreed the Doctor. “It appears to me that you’ve already met the Daleks, and I’m glad things haven’t gotten out of hand.” “Not yet,” replied Capt. Don, “but it seems to me that they’ve captured an older Romulan Warbird and are using it to pitch two peaceful planets against each other and start a war.” “It only seems that way Capt. Don,” said the Doctor, “what they’re doing is using these unfortunate souls as a test bed to adapt their technology to your universe. Tell me, do your ray guns work on them?” “Yes, but it takes a lot of power,” answered Capt. Don, “can you take me to the bridge of this ship? I’ve got to stop them from killing anymore of the Giltar or Filtar people! Not to mention attacking my own ship.” “Come have a look,” the Doctor pointed to a monitor with two ships filling the screen, “that’s you ship fighting another one of the Dalek’s commandeered ships that I’ve determined is also from your past.” “That would be a correct assessment Doctor,” acknowledged Capt. Don, “but it looks like they’ve made some changes to the armament on that Constitution-class vessel.” “Yes,” said the Doctor, “and no doubt they’ve done it to the Warbird too. It seems as if your Bonneville is holding its ground and they are equally matched, but make no mistake, the Daleks are continuing to adjust to your universe and if they are not stopped they will gain the upper hand.” “So then we need to get control of one of these ships so we have them out numbered,” offered Capt. Don and then he asked, “what about this TARDIS, is it armed?” “No,” answered the Doctor, “not in the way you speak of, but it can get you where you need to be in just a moment. The question is not what ship we need to be on, but where on that ship?” “The bridge?” “No Capt. Don,” interjected Ensign Bill, “engineering! We need to get to engineering and basically cut power off so they can’t use the Warbird to attack!” “He’s quite right,” answered the Doctor. “Yes I suppose he is,” agreed Capt. Don, “then take them to engineering on the Warbird and me to the Constitution-class ship’s engineering. Between the four of us we should be able to shut both ships down.” “Yes, that’ll do,” agreed the Doctor. As the TARDIS materialized in the engineering section of the Warbird Ensign Bill and Bob went to work. Their phasers had enough power to vaporize one Dalek and all but kill the other. After they attempted to secure the engineering bay they went to work trying to permanently disable the Warbird with orders to call for transport to the Bonneville the moment they could. “What if the Bonneville can’t lower her shields,” asked Ensign Bob. “Then we’ll be back,” answered the Doctor. The TARDIS vanished and then appeared on the engineering deck of the unknown Constitution-class vessel. Capt. Don slowly stepped out of the TARDIS trying not to be noticed by the four Daleks in engineering. He ducked under some control panels and rolled over to the matter/antimatter containment area where he was discovered by the Daleks. “INTRUDER! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!” For a moment Capt. Don was sure he faced death, he racked his brain for something cleaver to say and looked down at his phaser knowing it would only be able to take one of them out. Right then and there to his surprise and relief he heard the voice of the Doctor and it distracted the Daleks too. “Aren’t you looking for me, Dalek?” “IT’S THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!” Right then the Doctor left engineering and three of the Daleks pursued him leaving only one to watch guard over Capt. Don. “So what now Dalek?” “YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!” “Yeah, I don’t think so,” said Capt. Don as he fired his phaser at the eye stalk of the Dalek but came just short of killing it. After he was sure that the Dalek was out of commission he collected some tools, many that he had not used since he was a younger Lt. Don. He managed to hook the Dalek up to the matter/antimatter reactors and the warp drive. After he finished he left engineering to find the Doctor, it didn’t take long as the Doctor was running back toward engineering himself. “Quckly, get in the TARDIS,” the Doctor yelled! Capt. Don did as told and when they were both safely inside the Doctor circled about the control panel and the TARDIS left the stolen starship. Act Four “Shields are down to 63 percent,” reported Lt. Solok aboard the USS Bonneville, “and as far as we can tell theirs are the same. Each ship is taking on minor damage.” “Then it’s just a matter of time before one of us has the upper hand,” commented Cmdr. Mike. “Or before we take each other out,” added Lt. Tommy. “Ensign Emily, get me Mr. Bourbon on the line,” odered Cmdr. Mike. After she did he continued, “are you anywhere near complete with that modified photon torpedo yet?” “It’s almost ready to launch,” ''answered the Scottish-Tennessean engineer, “but no guarantees that it’ll work sir.” “Shields are down to 60 percent,” reported Lt. Solok. “Cmdr. Mike,” called out Lt. Tommy, “the Constitution-classes shuttle bay doors are opening!” “He is correct,” confirmed Lt. Solok, “and there are numerous Daleks flying out of the shuttle bay.” “Are they abandoning the ship?” asked Cmdr. Mike. “They’re headed right for us,” answered Lt. Tommy, “and their weapons are hot!” “They waited till our shields were right at or below 50 percent,” offered Lt. Solok, “they were wearing us down.” “How many of them are there?” “At present count there are 150 Daleks on a pursuit course,” answered Lt. Solok, “that’s not all, there is a Romulan Warbird decloaking a stern.” “Are there Romulans on it or more Daleks?” asked Cmdr. Mike. “Given that it is a vintage Warbird, I surmise that it is also under Dalek control.” All of a sudden a loud noise came from the captain’s ready room. ''VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! It was very loud but somewhat muted by the wall separating the office from the bridge. “INTRUDER ALERT, INDRUDER ALER…” “That’s odd,” commented Cmdr. Mike, “why would it just shut off. Security to the bridge!” The door to the office opened and Capt. Don walked out and said, “that won’t be needed! Cmdr. Mike and crew meet the Doctor, Doctor meet Cmdr. Mike and crew. Ensign Emily open hailing frequencies.” “Yes sir,” Ensign Emily started but then stopped and reported, “Ensign Bob and Ensign Bill have disabled the Romulan Warbird, they say it’s without power and they’re ready to beam over.” “Tell them to hold tight,” ordered Capt. Don, “we’ve got this under control. Open that hailing frequency.” She nodded and he continued, “This is Capt. Don of the United Federation of Planets’ starship Bonneville and you are in violation of numerous interstellar laws'. '''At the request of the Doctor I’m giving you one last chance to either leave this universe or surrender.” '“THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! DALEK TECHNOLOGY IS SUPPERIOR TO YOURS AND WE HAVE FULLY ADAPTED TO YOUR UNIVERSE, YOU AND ALL NON DALEKS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!”' “I’m afraid that’s not the reply I was looking for,” Capt. Don said and then signaled Ensign Emily to cut the communication. “What do have for me Mike?” “We’ve got a photon torpedo that we hope can get through their shields,” he answered, “it should be ready by now. What do you have for us?” Capt. Don leaned up against the captain’s chair and smiled as he said, “the moment they active either their Dalek upgrades or go into warp the whole ship will explode. I wired a Dalek set to self-destruct to the engines and power supply. You’ve already heard that Bill and Bob disabled the Romulan ship. We need to get them back as soon as possible.” “Capt. Don,” said the Doctor, “they’re starting their assult. If the Daleks themselves are attacking they mean to do you harm, Daleks don’t bluff.” ''“Cmdr. Mike, that photon torpedo is ready!” called Mr. Bourbon from engineering. “Fire that torpedo right into the center of the Daleks and detonate it,” ordered Capt. Don, “on my mark. Doctor, we are going to do it your way one more time. Ensign Emily, open the line.” The three Daleks appeared on the screen and Capt. Don walked up to the front of the bridge to face them. “This is your last chance to leave or surrender.” “WE WILL DO ONLY ONE THING, EXTERMINATE!” “Fine then,” answered Capt. Don, “FIRE!” The photon torpedo shot off into the middle of the oncoming Dalek swarm and detonated sending bits and pieces of Daleks and Dalek armor flying through the surrounding space. “Back down Dalek, I’ve got more surprises where that came from.” “WE DO NOT FEAR YOU, DALEKS HAVE NO FEAR, AND YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!” “I’ve heard enough Doctor,” commented Capt. Don, “full phasers and photon torpedoes on that damn ship, make them think we’re going to blow them out of the sky so they’ll do it for us. The moment you start firing lower shields long enough to beam our guys off of the Warbird.” Capt. Don’s orders were carried out and Ensign Bill and Bob were beamed aboard and the phaser and torpedo fire rained down on the unknown Constitution-class vessel. When the Daleks reacted to the attack by activating their upgrades on the ship it began a sequence initiating the self-destruct of the Dalek Capt. Don had connected to the ship and the ship itself. “Let’s warp out of here,” ordered Capt. Don, “keep monitoring their communications to see if they transport down to the moon or planet side.” “The Dalek Constitution-class vessel is about to explode,” reported Lt. Solok. “I’m picking something up, do you want it on screen,” asked Ensign Emily. “Yeah,” answered Capt. Don still standing in front of the view screen, now with the Doctor looking on. “THE PROCESS CANNOT BE ABORTED WE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!” EMERGANCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!” '' “What’d they just say Doctor?” asked Capt. Don, “temporal shift?” “They’ve transported,” answered the Doctor, “through time, space, who knows where.” “Cmdr. Mike, go back to the system, we need to survey the damage and pick up the pieces. We also need to find out if either side knew about these Daleks,” ordered Capt. Don. Capt. Don and the Doctor went into his ready room and said their goodbyes. “I’m afraid this won’t be the last time we meet Capt. Don.” “Why do you say that Doctor?” The Doctor frowned, “because when the Daleks see new places to vanquish humanity they tend to make more than one go of it. Daleks have no fear and are very persistent, they will be back.” “Till next time Doctor,” Capt. Don shook the Doctor’s hand. The Doctor went back into his TARDIS and the more familiar sound of ''“VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!” filled the ready room. After the TARDIS disappeared Capt. Don went back out onto the bridge. “Where’s the Doctor?” asked Cmdr. Mike. “He flew away on his ship,” laughed Capt. Don. “I detect no ship in this region of space other than us and the dead Romulan Warbird,” noted Lt. Solok, “where was it?” “It was in my office,” answered Capt. Don, “where it is now? I guess he could be anywhere in time or space. Let’s make sure those Giltar and Filtar folks are okay and maybe take a look at that Romulan Warbird. Oh and I also want to try to find out which Constitution-class ship that was. Let’s get it done, because we have a galaxy to explore after that.” Background Information *This story marks the first non-''Trek'' characters that were not created by Don Stevens. *This is the first appearance of Daleks in Don Trek. *This is the first appearence of the Doctor in'' Don Trek'', it is the Doctor's second incarnation. *The Doctor says, "Im sorry I took so long," implying that he should have been expected. *This story makes Capt. Don, Ensign Bill, and Ensign Bob companions of the Doctor as they've ridden in the Tardis. *This story holds true to Don's philosophy that crossovers and different universes need to have a period where technology needs to be adapted in order to work correctly. Artwork The cover art is much like the previous story but instead of a Constitution-class ship there are Daleks and their colors represent the devisions of Starfleet during the time period the ship was from. Capt. Don is a composit of William Shatner and Don Stevens and the Doctor is imposed as if their having a conversation. Paint.net was used to make the image. Reception Coming soon Inspired by *Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. *Don Trek is not endorsed, sponsored, or affiliated with Paramount Pictures, CBS Studios Inc. or the "Star Trek" franchise. The Star Trek trademarks, logos, and related names are owned by CBS Studios Inc., and are used under "fair use" guidelines. *Doctor Who by the BBC.